Morgaroth
}|GetValue= } | name = Morgaroth | hp = 55000 | exp = 15000 | ratio = 0.272 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = The Triangle of Terror | secondarytype = Archdemons | abilities = Summons 0-6 Demons, Self-Healing, Melee (0-2200), Berserk, Paralysis, Great Fireball (0-1210), Great Energy Beam (0-1450), Distance Fighting (Musical Notes), Strong Haste, some sparkle bomb spell, Ultimate Explosion (0-900?), Armageddon (500-800). | maxdmg = 3500 | behavior = Morgaroth runs away in low health. | sounds = "I AM MORGAROTH, LORD OF THE TRIANGLE... AND YOU ARE LOST!"; "MY SEED IS FEAR AND MY HARVEST ARE YOUR SOULS!"; "ZATHROTH! LOOK AT THE DESTRUCTION I AM CAUSING IN YOUR NAME!"; "THE TRIANGLE OF TERROR WILL RISE!". | immuneto = Fire Damage, Earth Damage, Energy Damage, Invisibility, Paralyze. | strongagainst = Death Damage, Physical Damage. | weakagainst = Ice Damage. | notes = It is an Archdemon and also a member of the Triangle of Terror. You can use Blessed Wooden Stake on the summoned demon's corpses in order to get Demon Dust. Image:Morgaroth1.jpg|Morgaroth has been sighted for the first time. Before Summer Update 2007 (old Morgaroth). Image:Morgarothhit.JPG|Jackwalker dies by a melee hit of 2013 hitpoints. After Summer Update 2007 (new Morgaroth). Image:Morgaroth.jpg|Nottinghster dies by an insane combo of 2766. After Winter Update 2007 (new Morgaroth) Image:MorgSDexplosion.JPG|New Morgaroth's spell. After 2008 summer update (new Morgaroth). Morgaroth was first sighted on Arcania, Aug 07th 2006. He was first killed on Aldora and Titania, Sept 6th 2006. When it appears all players on the world receive 3 messages that are broadcasted in white text, just like when Orshabaal appears or when a raid happens. "The ancient volcano on Goroma slowly becomes active once again." "There is an evil presence at the volcano of Goroma." "Evil Cultists have called an ancient evil into the volcano on Goroma. Beware of its power mortals." | location = Underground Goroma Volcano. | strategy = Don't try to go near him unless your level is high (100+ recommended). To kill him, you need a knight with a LOT of hitpoints (at least level 150-180). Furthermore, have as many mages and paladins as possible stand on top of the stairs. Let the knight lure Morgaroth to a spot on the left or another spot on the right of the stairs, and then the mages/paladins must go up/down and shoot (power-)bolts and of course Icicles. After Update 8.1 it is recommended to use Icicles because SD won't do much damage. Also, since it is strong against Physical Damage melee weapons won't be useful. It is recommended to have two or more druids heal the blocking knight with Exura Sio all the time, and they could shoot Magic Walls around the knight too so as few summoned Demons as possible will attack the knight. Also do not attempt to kill him unless you have a lot of mages. Blocker should use stone skin amulets and might rings if possible. | loot = 0-295 gp, 0-2 Demonic Essence, 0-4 Small Emerald, 0-4 Small Diamond, 0-11 White Pearl, 0-13 Black Pearl, Crystal Ring, Stealth Ring, Ring of Healing, Death Ring, Ring of the Sky, Energy Ring, Might Ring, Ancient Amulet, Stone Skin Amulet, Platinum Amulet, Silver Amulet, Magic Light Wand, Teddy Bear, Golden Mug, Crystal Ball, Orb, Purple Tome, Great Health Potion, Ice Rapier, Two-Handed Sword, Giant Sword, Silver Dagger, Fire Axe, Double Axe, Thunder Hammer, Skull Staff, Moonlight Rod, Necrotic Rod, Devil Helmet, Boots of Haste, Demon Shield, Mastermind Shield, Golden Legs, Magic Plate Armor, Demonbone, Morgaroth's Heart. }} From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.